Coleccion de Drabbles de Tomoyo y Eriol
by YohKo Bennington
Summary: Bueno solo como se me ocurrio y me ha gustado la idea de los Drabbles, dos mas n.n R
1. Amatistas

**_Amatistas._**

Eriol entro a la tienda como todos los días. Se dirigió a su lugar de trabajo y allí la vio: Tomoyo Daudojiu. La mujer de su vida, por la que cada día suspiraba y con la que soñaba con tener todas las noches. Era sencillamente hermosa en todos los sentidos, pero lo que más le atraía eran esos ojos amatistas que cautivaban incluso al más duro de corazón. Que lo cautivo desde el día que la conoció y lo volvió su esclavo.

Algún día, le confesaría su amor. Y ese día esos ojos solo lo mirarían a el... y el solo los mirara a ellos.


	2. Reencuentros

**_Reencuentros._**

Tomoyo esperaba ansiosa su llegada. Veía pasar las personas de un lado para otro mientras arrastraban sus maletas. Todo el verano fue horrible sin el, pero por fin se volverían a encontrar y esta vez se quedaría junto a ella para siempre.

Diviso a su amado caminando hacia ella. Salto de su asiento y corrió hasta caer en sus brazos y sentir sus labios calentar los suyos.

_- Bienvenido a casa amor mió-_


	3. Traicion

**_Traición._**

La lluvia caía sin control. El la miro mientras ella descansaba en su pecho dormida. Sonrió al verla dormitar tranquila. Después de la tormenta que habían vivido ambos. Ellos los habían engañado, sin ningún remordimiento, los habían hecho sufrir el desengaño, la tristeza...la traición del amor...

Pero ahora ambos se le alegraban por todo lo que paso. Gracias a todo eso... habían encontrado el amor entre ellos, un amor verdadero, sin traiciones ni mentiras.

A partir de ese día comenzaron...una nueva vida juntos los dos.


	4. Zafiros

**_Zafiros._**

No supo cuando se perdió en sus ojos color zafiro. Ni tampoco cuando sus labios se unieron por primera vez. Solo sabe el amor que siente por el. Que siempre sintió desde la primaria, y que hasta ahora se entera, que el siente por ella. No sabe que le depara el futuro a ambos, ni si durara para siempre o será pasajero. Lo único que a ella le importa es sentirlo a su lado...

...y poder amarlo con toda su alma.


	5. Una Confesion de Amor

**_Una Confesión de Amor._**

_-Yo... te amo Tomoyo-_

Las palabras retumbaban en su mente como un eco sin fin. Empezó a llover a cantaros, mojando a ambos sin compasión.

-¿q-que?- fue lo que logro articular la amatista.

- Te amo desde el primer día en que te vi entrar con tu larga cabellera por esa puerta nerviosa por ser tu primer día de clases en la una escuela nueva. Y te ame aun más cuando pude tratarte y conocí lo hermosa que eres como persona también. Nunca tuve el valor de decirte lo que sentía, por miedo a arruinar lo que teníamos, por miedo al rechazo. Pero ahora no me importa nada. Solo que sepas mis verdaderos sentimientos- dijo sonriéndole con ternura.

- eriol yo...-

- No tienes que decir nada. Solo quería ser sincero contigo, antes de que te marches, tienes derecho a saber la verdad-

Ella negó con su cabeza- No lo entiendes, yo...también me enamore de ti-

Eriol sonrió de felicidad al escucharla, y luego no contuvo las ganas de besarla, por primera vez, un beso que recordaría para toda su vida.


	6. Primera Cita

_**Primera Cita.**_

Esperaba ansiosa su llegada. El café en su mesa empezaba a enfriarse. Se preguntaba por que Eriol se tardaba tanto, cuando siempre era tan puntual. Nunca pensó que el jugador estrella de su colegio se fijaría en ella. Ella, como toda chica siempre soñó con el, y al fin ayer, el la invito a salir. Su primera cita en toda su vida.

Empezaba a preocuparse. Quizás todo esto era una broma, se estaban burlando de ella. Su corazón se entristeció al pensar que la habían engañado de esa manera. Una lagrima mojo su rostro, la cual limpio con sus dedos.

Pago la cuenta, y decidió marcharse a su casa, jurando que nunca más la volverían a engañar. Pero justo cuando dejaba el local escucho como llamaba su nombre una voz ya conocida. Al voltearse lo vio correr hacia ella.

- Perdona por llegar tarde tuve un inconveniente, no pude llamarte por que me di cuenta que aun no tengo tu numero, perdóname por favor- dijo sonriente en forma de suplica.

Tomoyo le miro por un instante- Creo que tenemos que arreglar lo del teléfono de inmediato- le sonrió, para luego ambos darse un abrazo y comenzar la cita.


	7. Intimamente Mio

"**Íntimamente mío"**

Mire sus ojos y me sentí perdida. Ya no supe de mí. Ni quién fui antes de conocerlo. Solo que lo quería para mí en mis mas intimas fantasías. Tener para siempre sus besos. Me deje llevar por su roce. Por sus caricias que me hacían explotar como una galaxia recién hecha. Su olor. Sus gruñidos. Su cuerpo. Sabía que ya no volviera hacer la misma después de esta noche. Pero no me importaba. Lo único que quería era que él fuera por siempre íntimamente mío.

**_Yohko B._**

**_XD_**


	8. Elijes tu

"**Elijes tu"**

Dejo el cigarrillo a un lado. Aun contemplando detrás de sus ojos la cara angustiada de su amor. Había odiado tanto ponerla en tal situación, pero él no podía seguir una relación asi. El entendía, de verdad que sí. La familia es importante, pero cuando esta interfiere en tus suelos y anhelos debes imponerte sin olvidar que pase lo que pase ellos estarán ahí para ti. Es decir, una familia debería ser asi, apoyarte en lo que sea. Tomoyo no quería entenderlo. Su madre nunca permitiría que ella fuera feliz por su egoísmo. El la amaba tanto. Pero si ella no estaba dispuesta a dar el siguiente paso por temor a lastimar a su abnegada madre, entonces no había ningún futuro para su los dos.

Asi que cuando ella no supo elegir, el lo hizo por ella. Aunque su corazón ahora pesara como una piedra en su pecho, el la había dejado ir. Porque quería que ella fuera feliz, aun estando lejos de él. Alguien toco a la puerta. Se levanto con pesar. Nunca espero verla allí, frente a él y con una maleta a sus pies…

- Te elijo a ti-

Y solo esas palabras lo hicieron subir hasta el cielo…

* * *

**He leido que en los reviews algunos se quejan de que son cortos, pero los drabbles se supone que sean cortos. Esto no es un historia. Son mini historias, una compilacion de estas. Asi que no seran largas nunca jeje.**

**Yohko B.**

**XD**


	9. Tentacion de Mujer

"**Tentación de Mujer"**

Porque el Señor lo ponía en tal dilema. El amaba su vocación y quería servirle por siempre, ese era su propósito. Pero cada vez que la veía y charlaba con ella, su corazón empezaba a dudar sobre era el camino correcto. Es que todo en ella era una tentación. Su pelo negro largo hasta las caderas que ondulaban y jugueteaban con el viento. Sus ojos azules que me miraban con tal calidez que me derretían por dentro. Era inteligente y graciosa por lo que había sido exitosa en mantener su propia casa de modas. Era compasiva y adoraba a los niños. De hecho por eso se habían conocido en una feria caritativa para recaudar dinero para los huérfanos que el convento mantenía bajo su techo. Y para sumarle… tenía un cuerpo…

¡Dios mío! ¡Quítame estos pensamientos pecaminosos! ¡Dame una señal!

¿Qué debo hacer?

Entonces la cruz de su pared se cae y le pega en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

-¿Eriol?- Era la voz de ella- ¿Te encuentras bien?-

El abrió los ojos y a su vista estaba la cara de Tomoyo y un aura brillante le rodeaba haciéndola celestialmente hermosa.

Había obtenido su señal.

* * *

**Lo iba a publicar mañana, pero decidi que ya que lo hice pues lo publico y punto jajaja.**

**Yohko B.**


End file.
